PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of this second renewal of the Integrated Biological Systems Training in Oncology (IBSTO) program is to continue to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for careers in cancer research with comprehensive training in basic and translational research. IBSTO training focuses on basic cellular processes and mechanisms that are shared between cell biology and developmental biology that are critical to understanding how cells become tumorigenic and on how to translate this basic research knowledge to the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of cancer. The IBSTO program takes place in an active and growing environment with state-of?the-art facilities, a vibrant NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center, top-ranked basic science departments, an Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, and an active Office of Postdoctoral Affairs. In our first nine years, we have recruited 42 outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees that have been very productive. Trainees have been placed with experienced, well-funded, productive preceptors in an interactive research environment with extensive resources. The three broad areas of experience of our preceptors are in cell biology, developmental biology/genetics and medicine. The goals of our training program are to provide proactive mentoring and oversight, provide cross-discipline education and research, provide training in cutting edge methodology, develop useful academic skills, foster interactions with faculty and other trainees, provide exposure to current cancer research discoveries, and provide exposure to clinical cancer treatment and translational research. In this renewal, we have strengthened our training activities by adding a new IBSTO Day Retreat, a new cross-disciplinary collaboration workshop, and bolstering our clinical/translational cohort of preceptors. We have also added a new External Advisory Board to provide ongoing feedback and evaluation of the program. And we have a new Program Director who has a strong record of basic cancer research and administrative experience. We believe that integrating basic science research training in cell biology, developmental biology and genetics with translational and clinical experience allows a better understanding of the multiple lesions in cellular processes that define cancer, which is critical to diagnosing, treating and eventually preventing of this disease.